A Love Thru Times
by RebelliousAngelfromHelven
Summary: Abandoned at birth but raised by two gods, powerful she is but loneliness she feels. Dark, cold and mysterious he is, a dark knight that allures girls and women to their impending fate. What if these two meet and fall in love? And what if she changed him and the things that happened in the future never happened? MadaraxOc and OCCness!


"A Love thru Times"

**(NOTE: I don't own Naruto but the plots and characters I write are my own.)**

**Talking with Kami/Jashin**

_Thoughts_

Ordinary

**Emphasizing**

My name is Meiyo Sora and I'm Kami and Jashin's right hand man –err woman and I've nothing else to live for because my family doesn't love or care about me but Kami and Jashin raised me and named they became my brothers and I became their sister. I met Kami's pets, the tailed beasts and they even considered me as a sister that they would protect but now that I'm 14 years old Kami sent me down to learn to be sociable but my looks gives off all kinds of attention. I hated being beautiful but Kami, Jashin and the tailed beasts encouraged me to leave behind my mask and it worked and I resided in Konoha for the time being, I have a power to see the future so Kami told me to stay in Konoha. I sweatdropped when I arrived that Uchiha Madara, the future leader of the Akatsuki and the destroyer of Konoha is being chased by fan girls and I followed the direction that Kami asked me to and I arrived at a big mansion and the staff welcomed me.

"Welcome Home, Meiyo-sama" They chorused and I smiled."Good to be back" I replied and the maid introduced herself."Meiyo-sama, Kami-sama told me that you'll be going to the Academy and he said don't wear the mask." She said and I sighed. "I don't have chose." I muttered and nodded

After I've settled in I got my flute, sketchpad, pencil and eraser then shunshin somewhere with peace and serenity, I found a peaceful waterfall to meditate, rocks that formed plates to sit on, a Sakura tree to rest under and flower that decorates the grass so instead of sketching I played a calming lullaby and stopped to sing.

"_**Gentle breeze that blows, water that flows**_

_**Humble little lullaby that sings me to sleep bring me peace.**_

_**Running around to be free from those demons behind me **_

_**Help me spread my wings to be like bee in springtime's day.**_

Madara lost his fan girls and caught his breath but he heard a flute playing and he saw girl that made him dazed and when she sung it amazes him just in first sight.

_**Butterfly fly away, fly where the wind takes you**_

_**Can't be tamed like the an animal,**_

_**So what makes you think that you could do the same?**_

_**Little bird that watch and learn so you can fly up in the sky".**_

I ended my little lullaby and I sensed somebody and I threw my kunai at the direction and the said person dodged and I took a defensive stanced but relaxed and I tilted my head and he gave me my kunai back.

"I believe this is yours?" He said and I took my kunai back and apologized. "Sorry for throwing the kunai at you –err?" I tilted my head and he introduced himself.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Madara" He said and gave an outstretched hand and I introduced myself."Sora, Sora Meiyo but I'd prefer to be called Mei and again I apologize for throwing the kunai at you." I said as I took his hand and shook I felt a weird electric current that made me shivered inwardly and I felt him shivered but I let go of his hand I felt cold but ignored it. I felt multiple chakra signatures running and sighed.

"Uchiha-san your fangirls is running towards this direction I advice that you find a place to hide." I warned him and he sighed. "Call me Madara and I wished that they would go away." He said and I chuckled then he looked at me. "Why not cast a small Genjutsu on them to make them faint or make a clone so while you hid the clone can be chased while you relax." I said and he fell back and stayed that way.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He said and I helped him up and I gave a small smile. "Maybe you were too busy running away from fan girls that you simply forgot." I inquired and he sighed from the umpteenth time.

We conversed for a while but the setting sun signaled me to go home. "It was nice getting to know you and Konoha but I need to go home now, thank you for informing me Madara. See you when I see you." I pecked his cheek and shunshin away while grabbing my stuff and I missed his blushing face.

"_That girl isn't like the rest, it amuses me then again but never mind since she isn't the clingy type I actually enjoyed her presences."_ Madara thought as a small smile grazed his lips and strolled back to the Uchiha Compound.

I got home and the maid told me the schedule so I thank her and the others then bid them goodnight, I summoned Kyuubi and asked him.

"Kyuubi, I met someone today and when we touched I felt an electric current flow, what does that mean?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Did you mean a connection?" He asked and I had a confused face and chuckled more.

"Maybe in the future you'll find out but for now it is called a connection, goodnight kit" He said and I send him back.

"A connection of what?" I asked myself and let the darkness engulfed me into a dreamless dream and into the darkness.

The End

I don't own NARUTO!

**NOTE:**

MadaraxOC

I am sorry but I will not include the Akatsuki, this fic is pure MadaraxOC but I included some funny things like Haruno and Yamanaka, the rookie 12's ancestors. I made some things up so don't be mad okay?!

Review please!


End file.
